There is much work relating emotion to coronary artery disease (CAD). Little progress has been made on the pathophysiology of the relationship. We are examining emotionable variables prospectively in a population awaiting cardiac catheterization. Variables studied are: depression, denial, anxiety, stress, and Type A behavior. We are examining the relationship between these variables and the anatomical extent of CAD found on catheterization. These psychological variables will be compared with more traditional risk factors as to the strength of their correlation with catheterization findings. A follow-up study will examine whether the psychological variables have an influence on the clinical course of patients matched for catheterization findings.